


A birthday adventure

by HolyEmpress



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyEmpress/pseuds/HolyEmpress
Summary: Nozomi gets worked up about Umi's birthday - and Rin tags along before she even realize she'd gotten caught up in Nozomi's schemes again.





	

It was Nozomi's idea more than it was hers, really, and she hadn't shown much enthusiasm to it in the beginning, because it didn't make much _sense_ as something they'd do together. She loved Umi nonetheless, and was looking forward to her birthday – she knew she'd be embarassed as always, by the _shameless display of affection,_ and there was nothing cuter about Umi than her blushing cheeks as her eyes shone with her emotion. It was cuter – at least – than to see her get hyped about _extra pratice,_ though they were planning to indulge her with that too and everyone had started stamina training of their own to survive it.

But one time after pratice, as Honoka, Umi and Kotori had split from the group to walk home together, Nozomi had approched her, sporting that mischevious grin she knew just too well. Even if Nozomi could be serious, whenever she was scolding Nico or sorting through student council business, she, more often than not, behaved like a child – _it's because I'm a gemini, Rin-chan_ she said as to justify her sometimes abrupt switch into kid mode, and she just nodded along, because somehow Nozomi always turned out to be right in the end.

She had bent over a little, as to share a crucial secret, she remembered very clearly, how Hanayo had raised a curious eyebrow before walking a little forward and waving goodbye – how desperate she'd felt, asking herself _what did I do that I don't deserve to walk home with Kayochin today ? -_ but it was very clear that whatever matters Nozomi had had to be treated seriously. It was a little weird – to feel as if she was already in cahoots with her without knowing one thing about what was going on in her mind. Next thing Nozomi had done was to whisper.

A really comical, overplayed whisper.

_Pshht, Rin ! What are we doing for Umi's birthday ? Do you already have an idea ?_

_We ?_

_Sure, everyone in Muse will be celebrating Umi's birthday, but we need to do something as lily white too, don't you think ?_

 

The plan was for all three of them to share breakfast at Nozomi's place. She would help her prepare a luxurious meal the day before, the stay over, and they'd welcome Umi together, singing « happy birthday » to her over a table of healthy food. It was a little thing they could do together, and sub-units meetings were always tons of fun.

Her parents had agreed easily to their silly sleepover. Inviting Hanayo over all the time had maybe made them just a little too eager to see her visit her other friends. They'd just called Nozomi to check in for her allergies and before she'd even begun to realize it, they were shopping together for groceries.

 

The afternoon is lovely, spent cooking together – Nozomi isn't really as good as she pretends to be, and they quickly settle into their roles, her checking online cookbooks as her teammate tries to follow the guidelines as well as she can. It's hard, and they laugh a lot at their mistakes, but a few things come out alright – their homemade bread, especially, smells like heaven.

She giggles thinking of just how _spoiled_ their cute friend was, but lily white was like this – they both took care of one other, and Umi needed to be reminded often that good things were meant to be enjoyed and not, well, turned into barbarian grids and schedules.

 

Dinner in Nozomi's quiet, cosy appartment is lovely – she'd been mindful enough to prepare ahead for _homemade ramen,_ and she can't help but make noises of joy when the smell first reaches her nostrils.

She slurps the ramen and Nozomi smiles mysteriously, eating hers slowly and carefully – to the point where she ends up saying _sorry for taking so long, Rin-chan !_ As she finishes ten minutes after her.

 

\- Do you want me to do your hair for tomorrow? She asks when they move to the bedroom.

It startles her, a little.

They played with hairstyles all the time as members of Muse, and Nozomi's talent was well-known within the group – yet, something was bothering her a little.

\- But… don't we have to… look modest ? She declares. Since it's for Umi's birthday, she should be the one to stand out the most… Kotori even made a dress…

She starts fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, feeling more and more uneasy. She'd helped with the making of the dress, gathering the pearls that Kotori had sewn into a pretty graphic pattern, so she knew more than anyone the effort that had gone into Umi's birthday.

Because Umi was so special to everyone, they had gone out of their way to make her birthday a special occasion.

Yet, when she speaks again, Nozomi's tone is reproachful.

\- Rin-chan…

She feels Nozomi's palm on her shoulder, suddenly – but her upperclassman forces a really nice, warm smile, even though she can't help but feeling like she'd done something wrong.

\- You shouldn't say things like these. Everyone in Muse is pretty together. Like nine shining stars forming a bright constellation of music.

She raises her head to look into Nozomi's eyes – which are bright and full of caring love, so she decides to listen. Even if tomorrow was Umi's day.

She could still shine a little – to make her happy, maybe.

\- Though it's really hard for us to keep up with you sometimes, Nozomi adds, looking more like her playful smile. One could even say you're nya-dorable, she adds with a goofy smile, booping her nose.

\- Then… Sure ! She answers, confused but feeling better.

 

Nozomi braids small flowers into her hair. She sits in front of the mirror and watch her work skillfully – it's a labor of love. She'd never thought it would be possible to do anything with hair as short as hers, but Muse had proved her otherwise – sometimes, it was just about tying it into that small side ponytail that added the cuteness needed for her to feel comfortable on stage.

With those small flowers, blue and pink, hanging into her bright red hair, she did feel – like she was ready to sparkle for Umi.

Nozomi takes some times to herself to brush her hair – _I'll braid it tomorrow, I'm really fast with it !_ She reassures her when she expresses worry over the fact that she'd wasted her time earlier.

 

And, soon enough, it's time to go to sleep.

They'd decided to share Nozomi's bed, though she'd offered a mattress at first, but she really wasn't looking forward to sleeping on the ground – that, and the sea of plushies covering Nozomi's blanket had also offered some convincing arguments, and indeed, it was nice, like a warm nest. Nozomi, so close to her, gave off calming vibes. Maybe it was her true spiritual power.

\- Say, Rin-chan ?

She perks up as she hears the voice in her back.

\- It must be weird but … I was thinking that I'd like to have you as my cat. Because you're so easy to cuddle, you know ?

It's strange again but – the way her voice trembles at the end makes her think that Nozomi maybe wasn't as strong as she seemed when she was scolding Nico in the clubroom, or taking work over for Honoka and Kotori. She starts to wonder, too, if Eli couldn't come over sometimes to fill that space that remained empty most of the week between Nozomi's arms. Because it seemed to make her a little sad, and she'd noticed.

Because sometimes it was better not to say the harsher things

\- I also like it, nya ! She answers before dozing off.

 

Nozomi's hair looks funny in the morning. Everything about Nozomi is funnier in the morning really, especially when she does her card reading for the day and boldly declares that Umi's sign was in a strong moon for the week to come. She nodds – not daring to ask what Nozomi's readings or hers were. Today was Umi's day. They team up to finish the breakfast, putting some vegetable soup in there - Umi only liked the strongest, healthiest ingredients, so even if she indulged in her carrot cake, the vegetables would be here to indulge her in some of her typical Umi denial.

 

Nozomi looks really strong and mature again when she greets Umi at the door and she giggles when the leader of their unit compliment their outfit but – some part of her cannot forget the small, helpless voice she'd found within Nozomi's heart the night before.

So she tries to make better jokes and smile more during breakfast – so that both of her unit members could feel how much she loved them too.


End file.
